Today, information consumers have come to expect news and information delivered at all times of the day from all around the world. News outlets employ human editors to select which pieces of content to publish. Editors select pieces of content based on personal knowledge of current events, experience, and intuition. Editors may also select pieces of content based on selections that other editors have made. However, these sources of information are limited, particularly when events unfold quickly and across the globe. Therefore, improved methods of selecting the most relevant pieces of content are needed. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.